


Impulsive

by Burrahobbit



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Sayori is a friend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: Yuri makes an impulsive decision. Sayori helps out.





	Impulsive

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil’ one shot I wrote. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> (Also, wow, for once I didn’t write a ship fic.)

Yuri’s hands shake as she takes the cool blade from her drawer, examining the elegant handle.

Her pulse flutters in nervousness as she heads into her private bathroom.

The knife is set down on the counter, and Yuri carefully sits down on the toilet seat.

Taking a deep breath, she grabs the knife once again.

She shouldn’t be doing this. It’s impulsive, stupid, and her parents certainly wouldn’t approve.

_Fuck all that._

Yuri takes her hair in one hand, holding it steady as she pulls the knife through it.

As the hair disconnects, she feels the weight lifted from her. Her removed hair is placed in the trash can.

Finally, with the act done, Yuri stands and looks at herself in the mirror.

Where her hair once reached her lower back, it now sits just above her shoulders. 

It’s good. Yuri smiles at herself in the mirror, feeling elated. However, the cut is lopsided, since she’d been doing it blind.

Yuri needs someone to properly align the cut for her.

After thinking over her friends in her head - not that she has many - she picks up her phone from her nightstand, opening up her text messages.

Yuri: _If you aren’t too busy, could you please come over? I need assistance with something._

Within seconds, she gets a response.

Sayori: _Yeah, of course!! Right now?_

Yuri: _As soon as possible, if that’s alright._

Twenty minutes later, she hears the doorbell ring.

With only slight hesitation, Yuri opens the door.

Sayori is smiling, as she usually is, but the expression quickly turns to one of shock as she notices the drastic change.

“Oh my gosh, Yuri!”

“Please, come in.”

The two walk up to Yuri’s bathroom, where she’s already placed a stool in front of her mirror.

“I was hoping... you would help me cut my hair.”

If this were a cartoon, Yuri is sure Sayori’s eyes would have turned into stars with how bright she’d become.

“I’ll gladly do it!”

Yuri sits down on the stool, placing her hands in her lap. Instead of the knife, she directs Sayori to the scissors on her desk.

Sayori examines her hair when she returns, scissors in hand.

“So, how short do you want this? I can look up some pictures or tutorials online for whatever length you want.”

Yuri frowns, looking at herself in the mirror for a long moment.

“Could you make it a bob?”

She gets a thumbs up in the mirror from Sayori, and the girl quickly gets to work.

Yuri watches as her hair is cut into shape, fascinated by her new reflection.

It takes a little while for Sayori to get it just right - and even then, it’s not completely perfect. But perfect wasn’t what Yuri was going for anyways.

“You look amazing!” Sayori says.

“Thank you. For everything.”

“It was no problem! This was pretty fun!”

“I mean... thanks for not asking questions, or ridiculing me for making such a rash decision.”

“I mean, it’s not like this is permanent. Your hair will grow back. And if you wanna get your hair impulsively cut again, you know who to call!”

Yuri stands, turning and giving her friend a hug, which Sayori easily returns.

Pulling back, Sayori excitedly says, “oh oh oh, are we gonna tell the others about this? Or are you gonna wait until school? Man, they’re gonna be so surprised!”

Yuri laughs softly, wondering at the way her short hair bobs along with her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m getting a hair cut soon, so I suppose that may have inspired this. Or maybe I just love Yuri with short hair. (The latter is most certainly true.)


End file.
